Beneath the stadium lights
by greentea1896
Summary: . He smiled eagerly as he waited for the next game to start. He wanted to see that person again. He was everything he wasn't, strong, lively, tall. Everything compared to his small and puny built, he thought. How he envied him.  8059 oneshot.


**Beneath the stadium lights **

**Hai! YEP. You guessed it. 8059. Again. Enjoy! **

* * *

He padded down the streets, his hands in his pockets, his bodyguards following tightly. The silver haired 10 years old looked over his shoulder, sending them a glare that backed all of them off. _Japan, _he thought, as he abandoned the limo and walked down the quiet lane it was parked in, turning sharply into a dark corner when he felt his stomach clench. _Sis…_ He could feel the pain fading away, and poked his head over the corner to sneak a peek. The limo was driving away, leaving a gust of dust behind it.

He sighed in relief. After all those years on the streets, he was sent to the mansion, only to find his real mother killed off from a cliff, his father had kept him locked from the world. Finally, he was given the chance to leave Italy with Bianchi to follow her to a overseas meeting. Although his sister just came of age, she was doing everything he was supposed to do for their family. He was guilty, yet he could do nothing. There was no time, probably only half a day, until they find him. He had to make the most of it. Walking out of the corner, as if he grew cat ears, he heard faint cheering and drums coming from somewhere. He grew curious, and perked up, hurrying his way to the sound.

The cheering and shouting became clearer as he got closer, and it was amazingly loud as he arrived at the Namimori Baseball pitch. He didn't dare step in, he wasn't used to all these nois

* * *

es. In Italy, it was all classical music, roulette and wine, yet it was cheering, drumming and laughing here. People all crowded and smiled happily, waving colorful banners in the air and clapping in rhythm to support their team. He inch forward a step and glanced into the field, confused at what the people were cheering at. All he could see where people with helmets running around white slabs with a wooden sword. Was this mafia training? Before he got another look, a bundle of schoolgirls filled the empty entrance in front of him, as a voice boomed over the speakers:

"Now we're at 9-8, with Namimori leading! Oh, what is the Namimori coach up to? Sending out their youngest player, who's only in Elementary school? We'll see how well he plays later, but now let's welcome Yamamoto Takeshi!"

A certain octopus snaked his way through the crowded, blinking blindly at the pitch with emerald eyes. This batter was smaller in build than the others, but he could tell that there was mafia spirit in his eyes. He stared at the pitcher fed the ball. He gulped when the batter hit the ball with his stick, and he swallowed nervously as the followed the ball's path to the air. The whistle was blown, signaling that the match was over. Gokudera stared at the pitch emptying, and quickly sat down on the front row as everyone was leaving the stadium. He smiled eagerly as he waited for the next game to start. He wanted to see that person again. He was everything he wasn't, strong, lively, tall. Everything compared to his small and puny built, he thought. How he envied him.

He played with his fingers, playing chopsticks with himself, his right hand winning his left every time. He didn't even notice that it was already nighttime, and that another person had arrived at the pitch.

* * *

"Um…the game is over." The face of the person was hidden by the shadows. He quickly turned his back to him, huddling in his thin jacket as he reached into his sleeve for his secret stash of gunpowder.

"W-who are you!" He stuttered and slapped himself mentally as his dialogue was completely off track. "W-what do you want! I-I have no money!"

He turned around and looked properly at the person that appeared at the side of him, and thanked his soul that he didn't throw the dynamite at the stranger. It was the batter. He was a lot taller than he thought, nearly taller then him by a full head, and they're the same age! He swallowed his saliva.

The other laughed, his soft toffee eyes tinkling underneath the white stadium lights. He scratched the back of his head, removing his helmet and putting out his hand. He reached out hesitantly, shaking it softly before he plucked his hand away, only to find the other to burst out laughing again.

"W-what!"

"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi! And…that was suppose to be a high five, not a handshake." He giggled at him, as he felt his cheeks burning. The baseball player sat down next to him.

"So…you don't look Japanese…where are you from?"

He lifted his chin proudly mumbled: "Italy. The name's Gokudera."

"Ahhh Goku-san….where all the guns and stuff happen right? I read it in manga. Baseball …manga."

"Um…oh..no of course not! A-and don't call me Goku-san!" He gasped inside his brains. This guy knew about mafia! Oh em gee! But he was sure he had never heard of baseball manga. Which one was it? 'Bomb maniac loves baseball Idiot' ? 'When the Baseball falls in love with the bomb'? He had no idea.

He quickly returned to his normal self as the other took out a box and a pair of chopsticks. The young baseball player noticed his expression, and named the dish.

"Sushi."

"Raw fish." he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Want some?" He peered inside the box, and nodded again in curiosity, this time opening his mouth. A slimy piece of sushi was fed to him, and it was then that he decided he didn't like sushi. But he liked the person who fed him it. He watched the other eats the rest, smiling sadly when he realized he might not see him anymore after he returns to Italy. _I'll miss him._ That was a promise.

* * *

Everything was eaten; all that was left was the piece of decorative sakura. Yamamoto wiped it on his shirt, smiling cheekily.

"Close your eyes." He obliged, feeling something in his hair. He raised his eyebrows as he felt the other struggling, finally reaching up and helping him, their fingers brushing against each other. He gasped, quickly slapping the hand away and pushed the velvet flower into his hair, looking shyly at him.

"You look pretty."

He felt his cooled down cheeks burning again.

* * *

**Just incase you guys get confused, this is the 10 year old takeshi and hayoto. I just had to write some 8059 to get my heart settle on something. I'll update my other fics sometime…soon. Hehe. I'm working on ANOTHER 8059 one shot. Dear me. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**If I get enough reviews I might write a sequel to this! (which I really want to do) **

**The review button is just down there ! Thankyou! **


End file.
